thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вальс Зла: Путеводитель по "7 Грехам"
Waitz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook - это первый иллюстрированный датабук серии Семи Смертных Грехов, выпущенный 24 декабря 2013 года. Он содержит несколько коротких историй связанных с серией в целом, а также Историю Первородного Греха, и многочисленные иллюстрации от разных художников. Информация издательства Серия Семь Смертных Грехов? Она началась с серии новелл созданных на основе музыкальных произведений таких, как Дочь Зла, Слуга Зла и серии Семи Смертных Грехов. Каждая песня имеет связь, установленную с разными областями Эвиллиоса в различные временные периоды,и разворачивающиеся как исторические повести о различных людях. Она начинается с Лунного Медведя и Хроно Истории из Первородного греха, Дочери Зла о Гордыне, Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита о Чревоугодии, Швея из Энбизака о Зависти, Безумие герцога Веномании о Похоти, Продажный судья об Алчности, Дар спящей принцессы об Унынии и еще не выпущенный Гнев. История крутиться вокруг Семи Смертных Грехов и несчастных судеб людей. По состоянию на 2013, после серии новелл о Дочери Зла, оба Безумие Веномании и Дьявольская Пожирательница Кочита были выпущены как часть Семи Смертных Грехов. В этой книге: иллюстрированная история Лунного Медведя, иллюстрированная история Брошенные в лунную ночь, история о продажном судье: манга о Галериане и короткая история о Смертных Грех, написанные самим Акуно-П, собираются вместе. Содержание Лунный медведь Обзор Лунный медведь - это первая короткая, иллюстрированная история входящая в датабук. Она рассказывает о событиях из песни с одноименным названием, в которой женщина крадет два фрукта у страшного медведя лунной ночью. История была проиллюстрирована Йошидой Дондорион. И была включена, как первая короткая история с цветными иллюстрациями, предшествую ряду других цветных иллюстраций от различных авторов и руководства датабука. Основная статья: Moonlit Bear (story) Семь Смертных Грехов Гайд Раздел посвящен объяснениям Mothy серии Семи смертных грехов, его серии новелл Смертные грехи зла, и как это связано с песнями и событиями. Раздел начинается с объяснения сюжета Безумие герцога Веномании и Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита, включая краткое описание героев и краткое изложение сюжета обеих книг. Небольшие резюме повторяющихся персонажей и мест новелл включены в конец каждого резюме. A section dedicated to the explanation of mothy's Seven Deadly Sins Series, his Deadly Sins of Evil light novel series, and its related songs and events. The section begins with a story explanation of Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania and Evil Food Eater Conchita, providing brief character descriptions of the principal cast advertised for each light novel and the basic plot summary of both books. Small blurbs of recurring characters or places in the light novel are included at the bottom of each summary. Хроники Зла описывают временную линию основных событий происходящих в истории, включая цветные иллюстрации новелл, выпущенных до этого момента и являющиеся часть временной линии. Потом гайд перечисляет все песни в Хронике Зла в хронологическом порядке. Каждая песня рассказывает сюжет истории и объясняет их место в серии вместе с комментариями Mothy. Наконец, дается краткое описание для четырех альбомов, выпущенных Mothy: Лес Зла, Суд Зла, История Первородного Греха - Акт 1, и его дополняет Акт 2. An Evillious Chronicles timeline lists the major events that occur in the overarching story, adding the cover illustrations of all the light novels released up until that point adjacent to the area relevant to the timeline. Afterwards, a chronological guide of all of mothy's songs in the Evillious series up until that point is listed in chronological order. Each song is given a story summary and brief explanation of its place in the series with comments from Akuno-P. Finally, a brief description is given for four major album releases by mothy: Evils Forest, Evils Court, Original Sin Story -Act 1-, and its complementary -Act 2-. Брошенные в лунную ночь Обзор Брошенные в лунную ночь - это вторая короткая, проиллюстрированная история включенная в датабук. Придерживается событий песни с таким же название, добавляя больше сверхъестественных элементов в историю, хотя и пересказывает оригинальные события песни. Она было иллюстрирована Мизутами Тори. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night is the second short, illustrative story included in the databook. It follows the events of the song of the same name, adding more context to the supernatural elements of the story while retelling the song's original events. It was illustrated by Mizutame Tori. Основная статья: Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Семь Смертных Грехов Обзор Deadly Sins of Evil - это сборник энком манги пародирующей события серии Смертных Грехов с возмутительным описанием героев и их действий от различных источников медиа. Она была написана HR(SHDX) и иллюстрирована Тамара. Манге предшествует страница с кратким описанием каждого греха из серии. Deadly Sins of Evil is a collection of yonkoma manga parodying the events of the Seven Deadly Sins Series with outrageous portrayals of the characters and their actions from various other media. It was written by HR (SHDX) and illustrated by Tamara. The manga was preceded by a page giving a brief description of each vessel of sin in the series. Основная статья: Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) Небесный Ярд Обзор Небесный двор - это третья иллюстрированная история входящая в датабук. Рассказывает о создании мира Болганио, включая объяснения некоторых деталей касающихся общих событий истории с точки зрения Сикла, бога создавшего этот мир. История написана Акуно-П. Heavenly Yard is the third short story included in the databook. It elaborates on the creation of the world Bolganio is set in while also explaining several details regarding the overall story from the perspective of Sickle, the god that created the world. It was written by Akuno-P. Основная статья: Heavenly Yard История продажного судьи: Галлериан Озор ' ' История продажного судьи: Галериана - это последняя короткая история входящая в датабук. Она описывает события с главным судьей Галерианом Марлоном и показывает его коррупцию в Темной Звезде Суда, ради своих интересов. Манга была написана JK(SHDX) и проиллюстрирована Масаширо Икено. Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian is the final short story included in the databook. It covers an event with Chief Justice Gallerian Marlon and demonstrates his corruption in the Dark Star Court Bureau to achieve his goals. The manga was written by JK (SHDX) and illustrated by Masahiro Ikeno. Основная статья: Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Интервью В конце гайдбука есть небольшое интервью с Mothy, дающее ответы на общие вопросы о серии и персонажах, таких как MA, а также специальные вопросы о предыдущих двух новеллах Смертных грехов. После этого идет интервью с Ичика относительно адаптации манги серии Истории Зла, обсуждения о начале и продолжении манги, в том числе иллюстрации и концепт-арты обстановки и персонажей в первом томе. The end of the guidebook provides a small interview with mothy on some general questions about the series and its characters, such as Ma, as well as specific questions geared towards the previous two Deadly Sins of Evil light novels. Following that, an interview with Ichika regarding the upcoming manga adaptation of Story of Evil series discussed the origin and evolution of the manga, including teaser illustrations and concept art for the setting and characters in the first volume. Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| События= |-| Группы= |-| Разное= Интереные факты Концепция и происхождение *Вальс - это один из видов бальных танцев в исполнении двух партнеров. *A waltz is typically a type of ballroom dance performed between two people. Галлерея Обложки= Backcoverguidebook.jpg|Задняя обложка Гайдбука |-| Иллюстрации= KayoWaltz3.png|Кайо Судо и ее три жертвы PierrotWaltz3.png|Леми Абеляр прыгая через городские здания MotCWaltz3.png|Хозяйка Суда в Театре Зла Meta lab.jpg|Мета Зальмхофер со своими детьми в Королевском Институте Левианта 308px-Mothy033.jpg|Аллен - Небесный Двор tumblr_n4c3nym2tp1s7r1v1o1_500.png|Мета Зальмхофер - Лунный Медвель (рассказ) tumblr_n4c3kf0Tf91s7r1v1o1_500.png|Ева Мунлит - Лунный Медвель (рассказ) tumblr_n4c3ltW2FB1s7r1v1o1_500.png| Гензель и Гретель, Ева и Адам Мунлит - Лунный Медвель (рассказ) |-|Разное= Guidebooksample1.jpg|Same of the guidebook and front of the illustration card Guidebooksample2.jpg|Sample of the guidebook and back of the illustration card Guidebookadvertisement.png|Advertisement for the databook 置き去り月夜抄2.jpg|Гензель - Брошенные в лунную ночь 置き去り月夜抄 3.jpg|Гретель и Гензель - Брошенные в лунную ночь 置き去り月夜抄4.jpg|Гретель и Гензель - Брошенные в лунную ночь 置き去り月夜抄5.jpg|Гретель - Брошенные в лунную ночь Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase Категория:Датабук Категория:Книга Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Gretel Категория:Канон Категория:Манга Категория:Рассказы Категория:Hänsel Категория:Canon Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Akuno-p Категория:Жадность Категория:Галериан Марлон Категория:Гензель